


Safeword

by argonautic



Series: J/J Drabbles [6]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argonautic/pseuds/argonautic
Relationships: Jeremy Clarkson/James May
Series: J/J Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Safeword

"Nnngh… May!"

The shriek makes James raise his head over the cleft of Jeremy’s buttocks, loosening the grip on his thighs, more puzzled than worried, "...'May'?"

Catching his breath while collapsed into the pillow, Jeremy explains in a huff, "Short'r.”

"Oh, it is, indeed... just, I thought we were beyond formalities by now", James chuckles mischievously; then, more caringly, asks, "Is everything fine darling?”

"Yes... just... bit too much“, Jeremy replies, almost uneasily, “My fault - not used to."

"We could use a safeword…"

“What’s wrong with ‘May’?”

James considers it; once persuaded, he shrugs, “It’ll do”, and dips down again.


End file.
